With the rapid proliferation and affordability of computers, the Internet has become the communications medium of choice for many users. Although the Internet is a public medium, techniques have been developed for using the Internet to enable private communications between networks. One such private communications technique is used to enable instant messaging.
Instant messaging allows users to rapidly communicate with other users of a communications network. Generally, client messaging software runs on a client A device 102nd provides a communications interface for entry of a message. The intended message recipient may be entered manually or may be selected from a user list, such as a Buddy List™ from America Online, Inc. Instant messaging may be used to communicate text messages, images, and sounds or voice.